


Sink into me

by Why_so_drama



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: "It was an accident." Sid keeps his tone low and soothing. "You're getting used to it.""Could have hurt him," Geno mutters darkly. "Push him into—throughwall. We don't need more injuries."





	Sink into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindtheGap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/gifts).

> This is a little weird, and shorter than I'd like, but hopefully does justice to your ‘dealing with a human/vamp relationship’ prompt!

The alarmed shouts and Horny's pained yelp as he hits the floor makes Sid wince. 

He's the first to move, but he heads for Geno, who's standing frozen, hand still outstretched from where he has shoved Horny playfully for missing the ball. He looks pale and shocked, startling when Sid touches his shoulder. 

"I'm okay!" Horny announces, scrambling to his feet as Jake gives him a hand up and grinning. "Wow, G. So strong!"

"Sorry," Geno mumbles. "Sorry, I-- I'm go."

Horny's face falls. "Aw, no, come on. I'm fine!" 

The rest of the guys are quiet, but there's a tension in the air that they definitely don't need before a game. Several of them look to Sid as Geno hurries off. 

"Check in with the trainers, just in case," he instructs Horny. "Don't worry about it, boys. I got it."

Geno tends to follow his game day schedule as much as he's able to, even when he's not playing. Sid finds him in one of the smaller equipment rooms, fiddling around with some skate laces. 

"Maybe this was mistake," Geno says quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Just make more problem, for me and everyone." 

"It was an accident." Sid moves closer and keeps his tone low, soothing. "You're getting used to it." 

"Could have hurt him," Geno mutters darkly. "Push him in, _through_ wall. We don't need more injuries "

It's an unnerving thought, and one that Sid carefully sets aside for the moment. "No, we don't,” he agrees, reaching out to cup Geno’s face. His skin is cool beneath Sid’s fingers as he leans into it, covering Sid’s hand with his own. 

“I stay out of team’s way from now. You go eat sandwich, getting late.”

"Will you be around after? Flower might want to get dinner."

"No point for food," Geno grumbles. "Taste like I eat takeout box.”

Sid blinks. “What?” 

“Little bit flavour, most bullshit." 

That's new. They've been eating together a lot, but maybe Sid hasn't been paying enough attention. 

"Okay. We, uh, we’ll do something about that later. At least say hi, he misses you.”

Geno nods thoughtfully, biting his lip out of habit. He winces when the dry, chapped surface punctures unexpectedly, finally meeting Sid’s gaze as a dark drop of blood dribbles sluggishly down his chin. 

—-

Shutouts are the worst. Sid lets it go a little easier because it’s Flower, and there’s something deeply comforting about driving to Tanger’s house for a post-game dinner like nothing has changed. 

“How is Geno?” Flower asks eventually. “Asshole interrupted an interview to give me a hug, didn’t stick around.”

Of course that had been Geno’s version of saying hello. Some things don’t change, at least. 

“It’s a process,” Sid says in his best Sully impression, and Flower cackles. “It was his choice, and he’s dealing with it,” he continues normally. “Takes some getting used to.”

“At least he’ll stop getting hurt now, eh?”

Sid sighs. “Apparently that was the point”

Flower turns to stare at him. “Seriously? That’s...actually kind of smart, but also really fucking stupid.” 

“Right?”

The entire first week had been rehashing that exact argument. Sid had been shocked, not to mention angry and a little hurt that Geno had gone ahead with such an enormous decision that would affect so many people, without so much as a warning. Geno hadn’t been sorry, refusing to regret finding what he thought was a solution to a recurring problem. They’ve moved past it now, for most of the part, and Sid is doing his best to adjust to the new normal. 

Management, on the other hand, has kept Geno on IR while he sorts himself out, and all the league arenas perform rink rituals that hadn’t been needed since Jagr left. 

“What’s his excuse for not coming to this?” Flower inquires as they pull into Tanger’s driveway. 

“He says food doesn’t taste right anymore, but I think he’s having a hard time being around people.”

“It’s just us. We’ve known him forever.”

“He almost hurt Horny earlier. Freaked him out a bit.” 

“Oh.”

They have a nice dinner with Tanger and his family, catching up on things and indulging in a bit of nostalgia. Sid texts Geno surreptitiously a few times, wishing he was there with them, but there’s no answer. 

Geno's tendency to go radio silent when he’s upset is well known, but he’s been doing it more often lately and Sid is worried.It probably shows on his face, because Flower declines his offer for a ride back to his hotel.

“Go check on him,” Flower tells him as they hug goodbye. “And tell him he better come to dinner when you guys are in town, or he’s gonna find some _presents_ in his stall.”

—-

The house seems empty when Sid gets back. The meticulously arranged blood bags in the new freezer have been disturbed, though, and one is missing, so he knows Geno has eaten at least. 

It’s not unusual for Geno to be somewhat nocturnal now, so it makes getting ready for bed kind of a lonely experience. Sid brushes his teeth and changes into his pyjamas, checking his phone one last time before getting under the covers. He sends a text to Geno, only to hear a buzz from the other bedside table table. 

Geno’s phone is lying there, screen lit up with a notification. It’s not like him to leave the house without it. 

Sid feels a prickle of unease. He’s gone to bed alone a few times and woken up to Geno curled up beside him. They haven’t talked about what he does during the night, but Sid trusts him to not get into trouble. Any more trouble, at least. 

He has a hard time falling asleep, in spite of a tiring game, and sleeps lightly. It’s quiet without Geno’s muffled snoring. Sid wakes up what feels like every few minutes, convinced someone is moving around the room. 

“G?” he calls out after a while. “Geno?”

Something shifts in one of the more shadowy corners. Sid freezes, heart racing with the possibility that it might not be Geno. His house has all the standard wards, and a few specialized ones, but there’s always a chance that something somehow got through. He scrambles to turn on his bedside lamp, squinting a little at the sudden flood of light. 

It’s Geno, looking weirdly innocuous in his sweatpants and inside out t-shirt. 

“You fucking scared me! Were you lurking around the whole time?”

Geno scowls. “Just check on you. Your heartbeat is like drum sometimes.”

“You can _hear_ that?” 

Geno starts to say something before seeming to think better of it. Sid is getting tired of this hesitant, cautious version of him. It’s been weeks and he misses Geno; on the ice, in the room, and in his bed. He holds out his arms, making a ‘come here’ gesture. 

The closest Geno gets is perching on the edge of the bed, so Sid covers the rest of the distance and almost faceplants into Geno’s chest. That gets a sharp intake of breath before Geno wraps his arms around him, burying his against Sid’s neck. 

It should probably make him nervous, having Geno’s teeth so close to an artery, but Sid trusts him implicitly. 

“Can I ask you something? It’s kinda weird.”

Geno presses a tiny kiss just below his ear. “You always kinda weird, Sid.” 

“I’m serious, G.” Sid kisses him, quick and soft. “Be honest with me, okay?”

Geno sighs. “Okay.”

“It’s taking you longer than it usually does for a fledgling to adjust to all the new stuff, isn’t it?” The silence is telling, and followed by a resigned huff. Sid takes it as his cue to continue. “Why do you think it’s happening? Are we doing something wrong?” 

The silence is longer this time, but Sid can be patient. It feels like they’re on the edge of something, finally, but then Geno pulls away. 

“Geno—“

“It’s all big fucking mistake.” Geno gets to his feet and starts pacing aimlessly. “I’m hungry always, and I keep hurt people. Can’t have sex because maybe I hurt _you_. Can’t have food because I’m still hungry, can’t fucking play because no control. Can’t do _anything_.”

It’s the first time Geno has verbalized any of this, and it hurts a little to hear. This isn’t the time for getting emotional, though. Sid does what has worked out well during the entire time they’ve known each other, and slips into problem solving captain mode. 

“You’re always hungry? Are the blood bags not working?” 

Geno pulls a face. “Blood bags are gross. I try maybe warm them up, but they still taste like...like leftover, you know?”

The reason Geno is on blood bags at all are the league rules, which actually has a small subsection for vampire players. For ‘health reasons’ and vaguely defined legal ones, they aren’t allowed to feed from people. 

There’s an easy way around that. 

“Feed from me, then.” 

“What?” Geno freezes and stares at him like a deer in headlights, complete with the reflecting eyes. It’s a little unnerving. 

“Feed from me,” Sid repeats. There’s a lot of things he’s willing to do for Geno, and this is just another one he’ll add without question. “My blood work is clean, I’m doing this because I want to, and I definitely won’t sue you for assault or whatever they’re worried about. Fresh blood has to be better than the bagged stuff, right?” 

“I can’t!” Geno explodes. “What if I drink too much, and then you’re vampire too!?”

“Then I wouldn’t get hurt anymore either.” Sid gets off the bed and starts towards Geno. “Baby, if this is all you need, let me do this for you. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

“No,” Geno says stubbornly, backing away. “I won’t do.”

“Do you want to play again? Do you want to goof around with the boys? Do you ever want to fuck me again?” That’s kind of a low blow and they both know it. Geno face goes through a variety of expressions, but Sid can tell he’s softening a little, so he keeps going. 

“I love you, G. If this is what will help, then I’ll give it to you. If it doesn’t work, we’ll keep looking for what will.”

“It’s dangerous, Sid.” Geno has backed into the dresser now, and winces when one of the handles dig into his back. 

“I trust you. Please.” 

Sid presses up against him and tilts his head a little, watches Geno’s eyes track his throat, and he knows that he’s won.

Geno is silent for a moment, seemingly weighing his options. Finally, he says, “Just little bit. And from wrist. Stupid to offer neck to vampire!”

“Fine,” Sid murmurs, “come on.” 

He holds out his wrist to Geno and tries not to shiver when he takes it and gently traces his fingers over Sid’s veins. Geno to bring his wrist up to his mouth, and Sid braces for the pain when Geno’s fangs slide through his skin. It hurts, but he’s had much worse. He watches as Geno takes the first few sips, holds steady as he continues to drink. 

Geno doesn’t take too much; just a little more than what the trainers take for a blood test. When he’s done, he laps delicately at the puncture marks before pressing his fingers over them and licking his lips. 

“Did it work?” Sid looks up at him. 

“Feel better already,” Geno admits. It might be just the warm light of the lamp, but he does look like there’s more color in his cheeks. “You okay?”

“I feel better already,” Sid parrots back with a grin. He leans in and kisses Geno gently. “Let me know if you need to, again. I’m always going to be willing to do this for you.”

— 

A couple of days later, Sid is watching Geno drop into a celly on the ice.


End file.
